Preferable Punishment
by timburtonluver28
Summary: Yaoi. Grell is assigned to serve the Undertaker by Will who beleives it will straighten out his act, however Grell turns up late for his shift. How will the former reaper treat his subordinate? First FF! Continued by popular demand.
1. I Can Make It Up To You

The sounds of heels hitting the cobblestones could only be heard momentarily before a flash of red flew up into the night sky. It leapt from building to building over the deserted streets of London. It seemed almost unstoppable, until it slipped on a puddle covering the roof of a bakery. It let out a cry and hung from the ledge of the roof saving itself. The large clock struck making the shinigami look over at the time. He was so late.

He dropped from where he hung, hitting the ground but not faltering; for once. Grell ran down the street using street lamps to help him turn the sharp corners, only fumbling a few times. He was late, he had to hurry. He did not want to be punished by Will again. He just hoped that the one he kept waiting wouldn't be too angry with him; after all, he was one of the few who actually treated him the way a lady _should_ be treated. He finally found the shop he was looking for and throwing open the door so it struck hard against the shop wall hard, he gasped.

"Sorry! I know I'm late I..." Grell rushed before looking around the empty shop "huh?" had he gone home? The redhead wondered. No of course not, the man practically lived here, in a manner of speaking. The red shinigami crossed the room eyeing in suspiciously. The coffins lining the walls were new, he noticed. A candle still burned on an examination table. Grell touched his fingers to his lips in anxiety, curiosity, and fear. "Uh... Un..." he let out a small sound of surprise, a loud thump erupted as a coffin lid was thrown off a casket. A grey head of hair poked out and looked around curiously "oh?" uttered the figure as it noticed Grell.

Grell stamped his foot, his face bright red with the humiliation of being taken off guard "Undertaker! There you are! My, you of all people should know it's not proper to scare a lady!" he huffed. The retired shinigami chuckled and lifted himself from the coffin his head lulling as he did "heheheh... even one that has been keeping me waiting all hours of the night?" Undertaker grinned wiping saliva off his chin with an incredibly long sleeve of his robe. Grell blushed deeper "I-it wasn't my fault! We were short handed today and there was a fire in the countryside... I-it burned down a whole village! There were souls everywhere! I had to stay behind late and help them..." the flamboyant male was silenced by the undertaker's hearty laugh. "Ah~ I see... I am still glad you came to see me my dear, you know I was quite bored without you here around the shop" he admitted a hand poking out of his sleeve, long black fingernails folding under his chin. "Even if..." he continued "I have already gotten most of my work done without you" the ashen male stated gesturing around the shop by extending one slender digit to point around them.

Grell sighed, he was supposed to be there to assist the undertaker when he needed him, that was the whole reason Will had assigned him to serve the undertaker... so he could learn "discipline" and "piece of mind" and "to listen to others" or something like that, he didn't know... he hadn't been paying attention. This failure to be there... it was a disgrace to everything he had been taught as a butler, even worse... he had obviously disappointed his superior death god, a legend in the realm of shinigamis. "I'm very sorry Undertaker... I-is there something I can do?" he asked batting his eyelashes and folding his hands under his chin in anticipation to somehow repay the older shinigami, and repent for not being at his beck and call. The undertaker smiled "but of course my dear" he stated seating himself on a coffin and gesturing with a long furling and unfurling finger for Grell to come to him.

The redhead hesitated before sighing slowly making his way over. He had been expecting this; Will had always done it to him. Grell knew he had disappointed him, he forced him to come to him, forced him to stand tall and look him in the eye... right before he started his punishments for the umpteenth time. Still... he had hoped that the shinigami would have forgiven him; after all there was nothing he could do. Oh well, he'll just have to deal with the punishment again, nothing short of what was to be expected. He realized however when he finally stepped (almost cautiously) up to the undertaker that he had no idea what the male was capable of doing to him, Will's punishment may be rendered to be as petty as a mosquito bite compared to the rather eccentric undertaker's means of showing his disappointment.

Grell however kept his composure and batted his long false eyelashes at the older "gentleman" pivoting his hips a bit at an attempt to appear his usual flamboyant self "yes?" he asked smiling crookedly at the undertaker, this of course, only earning a fit of laughter from the older man. Grell stood blushing crimson lighting his face. What in hell did he think was so damn funny? He opened his mouth about to make a remark to the elder death god when the undertaker (to Grell's complete surprise) stopped laughing abruptly. Getting up and cupping the smaller male's face, long nails digging a bit into the skin "ah~ that color looks so nice on you" the older shinigami remarked bringing the younger's face foreword and putting his other hand on Grell's lower back pushing him towards him deepening the color of the subordinate's face. Grell smiled trying to keep up his composure "Marvellous isn't it? Thank you for noticing" he purred his grin spreading across his lips. Suddenly being so close to the other male was making his heart beat increase drastically.

The ashen male chuckled a few times before answering "heheheh, indeed... I would like to see more~" the shinigami stated grin in place. Before Grell could ask what he meant, the elder's lips were on his. The smaller made a quick sound of shock before he melted into the kiss. The elder's lips moved against his making the redhead's temperature spike. The younger shinigami's eyes shut, his brows knitting and he exulted a moan at the feel of his elder's tongue running over his lips. The undertaker took this chance to slip his tongue inside the death god's mouth, exploring it. Their tongues intertwined making the redhead shudder; the undertaker teasingly ran his hot slick tongue along the tips of Grell's teeth daring the younger to bite down. He did so, gently teasing back. They finally parted for breath, the older not hesitating a second longer than he had to after gaining back his air to kiss along Grell's jaw line and working to his neck.

Grell blushed lulling his head to the side. "Uh... ah~ what... a-are you doing?" he asked his mind filled with haze. The undertaker licked up the length of the other's neck smiling "I told you... I was quite bored without you around the shop... I'm just having a little fun with you now... to make up for lost time" he grinned a hand sneaking up the feminine shinigami's shirt. The younger moaned as the undertaker's cool fingers found their way to his nipple, tweaking it beneath his clothing. He puffed out his chest making the mortician chuckle.

The undertaker bit down on the ends of the bow around Grell's neck, tugging until it came undone. He slipped off the younger one's crimson jacket and took off his gloves before beginning on the buttons of his crisp white shirt and vest. With all upper body clothing removed from the younger the retired death god resumed his actions, kissing, sucking, and nipping at Grell's neck, shoulders, and collarbones. Finally he trailed his tongue down the younger's upper body going only a short distance before licking and sucking on the redhead's already perked nipple. The young shinigami gave out an explosive moan wrapping his arms around the elder's neck. Undertaker smiled before biting down harshly making Grell cry out and arch his back in mixed pain and pleasure as it shot up his spine. Blood trickled from the bite mark making the undertaker grin and lap it up, purposely running it over the abused nipple again and again.

Grell pouted smiling down red faced at the undertaker "ah... n-no fair... your fun is n-no fair" he taunted earning a curious look from the undertaker "oh? How so?" he asked before taking one last lick and straightening up to the red shinigami's level, running his nails down the younger's spine making shim shudder and falter. "Ah...a-aha... just take a look at yourself" he managed to mutter. The undertaker did so before smiling "oh... I see, well that is a problem..." the undertaker snickered. Grell smiled "yes it is..." he muttered grabbing onto the undertaker's robes "a problem I intend to fix" he grinned starting to undo the robes. They fell limply around the first male and he giggled as Grell's hands found their way to his scarred chest. "I-I'll have you know I'm a bit ticklish t-there" the undertaker stated between giggles. Grell huffed, when he wanted to "entertain" the retired reaper _this_ was not what he had in mind.

"Sorry" he muttered before smiling and pushing the undertaker onto the lid of a coffin so he was sitting "oh? What's this all about?" the undertaker asked mock puzzlement crossing his face. Grell smiled his pointed grin and spun around bending foreword a bit, moving his hips seductively. "Oh nothing it's just that..." he started before turning around and pressing the elder's crotch with the palm of his hand "you said you were bored right?" he asked winking. The undertaker smiled back, a tint of pink gracing his cheeks "why yes my dear, I believe I did" he grinned. The younger shinigami smiled "well then..." he began removing his remaining articles of clothing and taking the undertakers hat, placing it on his own head keeping a hand on it. He wiggled his hips again and smiled "let me entertain you" he grinned casting off the hat and getting close to the undertaker's face.

He kissed him slipping his tongue inside the undertaker's mouth once more. He pulled away with a soft moan, saliva connecting their tongues as he did; surprisingly no dribble was on his superior's face this time. He kissed down the man's neck, chest, and stomach finally resting in his naked lap. He gave the already stiff member a few pumps before kissing the head and winking up at the undertaker, now almost as red as the younger shinigami in the beginning. He took the shaft into his mouth and moaned, sending vibrations through the elder. He licked around the soft flesh and bobbed his head to a steady rhythm, sucking and lapping up pre-cum. He watched as a trail of saliva started flowing from the older shinigami's mouth and he smiled, his laughter was broken by pleasure as he remarked "you are extremely talented at this my dear" with great difficulty as he tried to subside his moans. Grell smiled teasingly brushing his teeth against the undertaker's length. "I _live_ to entertain" the shingami purred before doubling his efforts, now deep-throating the ashen male and making him react quite marvellously.

The undertaker began to giggle, it was broken by pants and moans before he finally reached his climax filling the others mouth with cum. Grell smiled and swallowed the liquid, sucking the undertaker dry. The redhead smiled and folded his hands on his knees "now then, I suppose..." he started before the undertaker lean down and capture his lips in another heated kiss, this time knocking the redhead over. The feminine shinigami looked up at the now beaming ashen man, his glasses askew.

"Hey! Not so rough! I _am_ a lady after all!" he complained blushing.

The undertaker laughed and leaned over the redheaded eccentric "oh? But don't ladies _like_ to be treated rough sometimes? I especially believe you should be treated harshly... you did keep me waiting after all" he snickered bringing three fingers up to the redheads lips. Grell winced at the sight of the nails but took them into his mouth anyway; coating them well, making the mortician moan once again, his trademark grin never diminishing. '_So this is how I am to be punished? I wish I was scolded like this all the time'_ he thought a smile crossing his lips as he continued to suck and lick the digits in his hot, wet, cavern.

The undertaker smiled and withdrew his fingers. He began to kiss the redhead again stroking the younger's already erect member as he did; the redhead shut his eyes and gave out almost over exaggerated moans and pants. He didn't notice what the undertaker was doing with his other hand until he felt a finger roughly slip inside him. He let out a cry, more out of surprise than pain. Strangely enough the long nail of the undertaker did not seem to puncture him. The undertaker smiled wickedly slipping the digit in and out slowly gaining impatient groans from the man beneath him. "Ah... p-please... nnn" the redhead moaned. The undertaker's grin widened "Please _what_?" he asked slyly barely moving anymore. Grell growled under his breath "Ah! P-please... a-add another... m-move faster... ah... h-harder too" he panted moving his hips in attempt to get the undertaker to brush that place again.

The undertaker smiled "oh... you mean like... _this?_" he asked slipping in another finger and mercilessly pounding them into the now almost screaming shingami beneath him.

Grell panted between the cries, the pleasure and pain were almost unbearable. "A-ah... Un..." he began hoping the undertaker hearing his name being called would cause him to continue his assault, however just as he began the ex-reaper slipped in a third finger and began the rough pace again, going deeper this time. The man beneath the undertaker contorted, his mouth open in a silent scream, his back arched to the point where it looked as if it may break. The redhead however, seemed to finally find his voice and cried out making the undertaker smile and continue a short while longer before stopping abruptly. "Heheheh... what's wrong? Surely I am not treating you _too_ roughly now am I? You seem to be quite enjoying it." He stated looking down on the disheveled reaper.

As a response the redhead wrapped his arms around the ashen man, suddenly flipping up the coffin maker's hair and staring into those eyes he found to be so amazing. "Ah... Undertaker... I..." he panted before burying his head in the crook of the embalmer's neck "t-take me... please" he moaned feeling the undertaker's free hand on his back holding him upright. The undertaker slowly extracted his fingers making the younger reaper give out a small sound as the ends of the long black nails nicked his entrance. "U... Un... A-AHHH!" the younger male yelled as the undertaker not hesitating a second before entering the younger male, and thrusting roughly and deeply inside the red-loving reaper.

Grell's breathing quickened, he panted at the sudden blow to his prostate, sending shockwaves though his body, making him tremble as he held on to the undertaker. The grinning man above him, smiling and moaning along with his partner increased his speed and strength with each thrust being sure to hit the man's prostate every time. "Mm... heh... you... w-want it bad don't you?" he asked pausing only to get a rather sudden outburst from the redhead.

The shinigami under him let out a disapproving moan and panted "n-no! D-don't you dare stop" he growled clawing at the man's back making the shopkeeper grin. He thrusted in to the man's slender hips roughly again earning a sound from the flamboyant male. Grell let out a moan and brought one of his hands up to clutch the undertaker's shoulder; he couldn't help notice the beautiful red now staining his fingers as well as his lover.

How nice it looked on the pale undertaker. He was cut off from all thought as the undertaker began to stroke him, making him leak pre-cum on the ex-reaper's stomach. "Ah... you are very good" Grell panted clawing the undertaker's back. The undertaker laughed, or at least tried to between pants and moans. "a-as are you m-my dear" he whispered huskily in the redhead's ear. The undertaker gave out a small gasp as he felt the redhead tighten suddenly "ah... easy now my dear... n-not so tight" he panted, Grell bit sharply into the undertaker's neck almost making the ashen man come as the heat rushed directly to his member. "I-I'm c-coming... ah... Ah! UNDERTAKER!" Grell exclaimed throwing back his head and arching his back as the stick liquid coated his lover's stomach as well as his own. The undertaker came as well as the red shinigami tightened around him.

They both pant as they ride out their orgasms before Undertaker finally pulls out and Grell picks up his head and smiled straight at the death god. The undertaker chuckled softly "what are you smiling about my dear?" he asked curiously. Grell nuzzled the crook of the undertaker's neck, who now belonging to him. "Oh... Nothing, I just... wish I was punished this was all the time" he said softly smirking. The undertaker couldn't hold back the hearty laugh that escaped him startling Grell into releasing him and sitting up. The undertaker's chuckles died down before he asked "eheh... I suppose it would be nice to be treated this way by whoever you disappointed hmm?" the undertaker mused. Grell shook his head "no, not punished by just _anybody_ punished by _you_" he said batting his eyelashes once more at the shinigami and resting his head on the death god's shoulder, tracing the elder's chest.

The undertaker smiled and kissed the red reaper's head affectionately before chuckling "maybe you can convince Will to make it mandatory" he said sarcastically. This time Grell laughed along with him before the room fell into dead silence, the silvery shinigami rested his back against a coffin holding the feminine man in his lap.

"I love you" came the sudden utterance from the redhead making the undertaker pause before smiling as the redhead twirl his single braid of silver hair around a finger most certainly covered in the undertaker's own blood. He stroked the man's soft hair and smiled "as I love you, Grell" he breathed, making sure to use the shinigami's name. Grell smiled up at him starry eyed, and with a light blush covering his cheeks before collapsing against the man's chest, asleep.

The undertaker sat for a moment contemplating. '_Should I tell him about the second part of his punishment?'_ he asked himself eyeing the red maid's outfit with an incredibly short skirt. He smiled and closed his eyes '_no, I'll surprise him tomorrow, Will isn't expecting him to come in to work tomorrow anyway' _he chuckled softly before drifting off into a peaceful sleep of his own.


	2. A Red Maid Outfit

The redhead sighed and fixed the crimson ruffles around him, turning to the side to examine himself in the mirror. He said he was sorry didn't he? Shouldn't that have counted for something? Especially since he let that person do _that_ to him; pondered the redheaded shinigami. Though the outfit he had to admit; wasn't all _that_ bad. It was a big improvement, at least, over what that little blonde fiancée-of-the-earl-phantombrat dressed him in at the mansion during his butler days.

He looked over the red maid uniform with some scrutiny as he tied the ribbons in the front a little tighter to accent his curving hips. He then reached back and tied the bow around the back of the dress. His hand temporarily disappeared up the dress to fasten the ink black silk garter belts holding up even blacker fishnets. His hand brushed the red bow-back thong he had found oh so subtly hidden between the ruffles of the dress as he extracted his hand.

He glanced once more into the mirror smoothing out his crisp white apron and with a Cheshire cat smile decided, he looked pretty damn impressive. He just hoped that alone would lessen up his punishment a bit… unless of course this was going to be _his_ type of rather preferable punishment. Grell jumped a bit as a soft knocking came shattering the silence and jarring him from his rather R rated thoughts.

"Are you all right in there?" his tormentor's voice inquired, making the redhead grind his teeth in mild annoyance. "Just fine, you should learn to be more patient you know…beauty takes time!" Grell proclaimed fastening a ruffled head-dress in place. A soft chuckle emanated from behind the heavy wooden door at this "please excuse me then m'dear, still the sooner you face your punishment the better hmm?" the tormentor continued making Grell sigh heavily.

"Okay… I'm coming out now."

The redhead gave himself one more once-over in the mirror making sure he was wearing everything correctly. He pulled down the ruffled skirt a bit, not doing much to hide the _very_ visible garter straps (no doubt a planned effect of the very man _forcing_ him to wear the outfit). Grell took one heel-clad step forward and opened the door a creak to glance out at his superior.

He could plainly see the retired shinigami sitting on a darkly stained coffin lid smiling and waiting patiently "come on out~ I won't bite… yet" he teased gesturing with one sharp talon for Grell to make his full appearance. A sudden rush of heat throughout the redhead's body at the anticipation of things to come made him shiver a bit as he thought of how this situation was going to play out.

The redhead took a deep breath and stepped out his hands neatly folded in front of him, he smiled slightly a light blush covering his cheeks as he stood under the gaze of the sliver-headed shinigami. "Ooh, ooh~" the Undertaker purred getting up from his seat and dragging a black nail across his smiling lips in contemplation "It looks simply divine on you Miss. Grell" he complimented taking his sweet time in looking at the redhead from head to foot. Grell smiled broadly at this cocked his hip while putting a hand to each cheek in feigned innocence.

"Oh? Do you really think so?" he asked turning to allow the undertaker to see the back of the dress and witness a rather seductive move by Grell created by the redhead arching his back and subtly putting out his rear making the dress climb ever so slightly higher on his form. The redhead gave out a small squeak as the man slipped his hand unexpectedly around his waist and pulled Grell against his body. A second hand snaked up to his tainted cheeks and long nails stroked slowly and gently across the heated surface "indeed so my dear" Undertaker purred his breath chasing down the redhead's neck and tickling his exposed collarbone, making the man shudder slightly before pressing up against the shinigami-gone-mortician a bit more.

"Tea" the elder muttered making the redhead's ears perk "w-what?" Grell asked as the man's grip loosened. "Bring me some tea" the older male ordered making the redhead blink in surprise "have you forgotten you're duties to me young one? Must I call William?" the elder threatened lightly making Grell start "n-n-n-n-no! I'll bring it right away!" Grell stuttered as he moved to a back room of the shop to start a pot.

Grell sighed, his dress lifting slightly in the back as he leaned slightly against the flat surface of the counter. This was not what he was hoping for in the least, apparently his elder really _did_ expect him to "make up" for what he did with actual maid-like duties. Even after all of his training as a butler, Grell had to admit that being a servant was not really his forte, at least… not when he was acting as _this_ type of servant.

The redhead chirped as Undertaker appeared suddenly behind him leaning down to his ear and breathing against the skin there softly. The mortician's hand wound around the redhead's waist as he pressed him softly against the counter "Grell" he breathed making the redhead's cheeks burn. "_Oh, so those were his intentions after all" _The redhead though a Cheshire cat smile splitting his face. "The water is boiling" the undertaker whispered a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"Huh?" Grell muttered looking over at the teapot as it whistled shrilly. "O-oh! I-I've got it! I'll take care of it right away!" the redhead exclaimed hopping over to the kettle and taking it off wood burner, his face bright red. He poured the scalding liquid into a beaker which seemed to be the only thing the undertaker used for tea and accidently spilled some of the scaling liquid onto his finger in his haste.

"Ouch! Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch!" The redhead whined dropping the kettle roughly onto the counter as the boiling water scorched his skin. "Grell, Are you ok? Ah, you must learn to be more careful" Undertaker chided taking the redhead's hand gently in his and examining the now angry red mark left by the water. "We wouldn't want to damage such lovely hands, after all~" the mortician mused sucking softly in the inflicted digit in an attempt to soothe the younger of the two shinigami.

Immediately heat rushed up to the redhead's face yet again "I'm sorry" Grell apologized bowing his head. The mortician chuckled before miraculously producing a bandage and winding it around the inflicted finger "don't fret over it" he stated kissing the bandage softly. "Why don't you clean up a bit?" the mortician more ordered than suggested.

The redhead took back his hand and bowed deeply his cheeks burning "y-yes" he stuttered, leaving to the front of the shop. He grabbed a broom out of the corner as well as a feather duster he found on a shelf which he fastened to his waist. He swept the broom across the floor stirring up insane amount of dust as he did, moving the piles towards the door before opening it and sweeping it out. The redhead needless to say was glad no one really came down that particular street.

The shinigami sighed and sneezed cutely before finishing with the floors and moving on to the rest of the shop. He picked up the feather duster hoping his making the shop spotless would please the mortician enough that he'd be forgiven. After about twenty minutes of hard work the shinigami had only one area left to dust, that area being the top of the shelves in the corner of the shop.

The redhead although fairly tall naturally and even more so with the addition of heels stretched and struggled to reach the top shelf. He looked around for the undertaker who was nowhere in sight before he sighed and stretched as far as he could which he knew would result in quite the sight of anyone looking as the fabric was moved significantly higher on his form. Finally he reached the top and swept the duster over it cleaning the last remnants of the shop.

A triumphant smile broke across his lips before he felt something brush against his back and snag on his fishnets. He felt the brush of fabric as something pressed flush against his body and he felt whatever snag his fishnets move upward to trace up and down the length of exposed thigh "my, you've done a wonderful job my dear~" came the softly spoken compliment. The redhead in complete surprise gave out a small squeak and fell forward catching himself on the shelf barely, the weight going down with him.

As soon as he heard that chuckle he knew exactly what, or rather _who _the weight was. "I'm sorry; did I startle you Miss. Grell?" Undertaker asked between chuckles, still pinning the smaller man beneath him.

"I should say so!" Grell spat, inhaling sharply as the elder gentleman's hand brushed upward a bit more teasing the redhead.

"I apologize m'dear, 'twas not my intention" Undertaker soothed using his other hand to trace along the younger shinigami's exposed neck. "A-ah… n-no, I'm the one that should apologize" Grell stuttered lulling his head to the side. The embalmer smiled and brought his lips up to the younger reaper's ear "you have nothing to apologize for, in fact…" the elder trailed off to move one hand downward to trace along Grell's collarbone before gently caressing the beautifully pale chest under the layers of cloth, and one hand upwards to play with the bow at the back of the maid's outfit. "I am strongly considering rewarding you for all you've done~" he finished with a seductive purr.

Grell shivered at this_ "ok, now it's time to play the game" _the thought to himself smugly before he arched his back and ground against the man behind him rather lewdly. "Oh? Well I feel I still need to be punished, my legendary shinigami" he purred back twisting slightly in order to rather seductively lick up the retired shinigami's neck. Undertaker smiled at this and tipped the redhead's chin up so he faced him completely.

"I believe that can be arranged" the mortician purred before smothering the redhead's mouth with his own. It wasn't long before the redhead felt the elder's skilled tongue brush his bottom lip. Grell broke the kiss momentarily to turn around quickly and face the elder gentleman. The redhead was quickly pinned to the shelf again this time with his back pressed against it before he parted his mouth obediently and allowed the elder entrance.

A series of moans and gasps escaped the redhead's mouth as the undertaker's tongue completely dominated his mouth and skilfully brushed all the right places. The mortician finally pulled away slowly a string of saliva connecting his and Grell's tongues together, his hands roamed the smaller's before he cupped the redhead's behind making the crimson shinigami squeak before he let out a drawn-out moan.

The silver-haired man fondled him slowly giving him a few rough treatments here and there, all with that same splitting smile in place. "Well, you certainly seem to be enjoying this" the elder remarked, making the redhead turn his face to the side in embarrassment. "Although… I suppose we could do this somewhere that is a little more comfortable~" the undertaker continued.

The man didn't even bother to wait for a response before he scooped up the crimson maid into his arms and walked him to his personal coffin. He placed the redhead gently into the satin lining of the casket before he grinned and touched the younger's cheek. "My, such a shameful maid you are~ seducing me like this" he mused, pressing himself against Grell so their bodies were flush against each other.

"I apologize, my undertaker" Grell giggled, playing along with the older gentleman. "Oh, you will be, make no mistake about that" the undertaker hissed grinding his hips against the younger, making the redhead cry out. The mortician smiled at the sound and pulled on the strings binding the red corset part of the dress gingerly "it's time you got what's coming to you" he purred as the younger wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders.

"Yes, my undertaker" Grell said obediently as he felt the mortician go to work on the maid dress. The man only got the corset open revealing the redhead's chest with the sleeves half-way down the redhead's arms before he started to attack the pale flesh with kisses, licks, and nips. Undertaker expertly distracted the redhead with a hard suck to his collar-bone as he stole the feather-duster that was still tightly clutched in the redhead's palm.

He slid the dress down more and pinned the redhead's hands behind his back by tying the loose clothing around Grell's arms, effectively binding them. He then moved back a bit earning a rather pitiful whine from the redhead. "W-what a-are you going to do with me?" the feminine shinigami asked a grin spreading across his face as he blushed under the elder's gaze and swung his hips from side to side in a playful wag.

The undertaker smiled "you shall have to wait and see m'dear" he chided bringing a finger to his lips in a silencing gesture as if to say: _it's for me to know and you to find out._ The mortician then produced the feather duster shaking the dust free of it cleaning it affectively before he moved in to kiss the redhead's jawline and brushed the centre of the redhead's bare chest with it. Grell gave out a soft gasp as he felt the soft feathers touch his chest caressing it softly rather than tickling it.

He began to pant as the mortician slowly moved the duster to the left caressing a raised peak making the redhead arch as the mortician's other hand teased the twin. The retired shinigami grinned and shifted the dress lower still to reveal the bow-back thong he had picked out for the spunky redhead and the obvious bulge beneath it. "My, my… you are a very scandalous maid indeed" he mused.

Grell gave out a choked gasp as the undertaker began to caress a _very_ needy part of him with the duster practically driving the redhead insane as hips bucked forward involuntarily. "A-Ahhhh… p-please…" the redhead moaned the teasing causing his mind to blank. The undertaker leaned forward, interest clear on his face although his robes were becoming very constricting very quickly "pardon?" he asked his face inches away from the redhead's as he continued to tease him.

Grell took this opportunity to strain upwards and whisper in the elder's ear "punish me" he breathed biting down sharply on the mortician's neck. The grave-digger hissed as the heat shot straight to his groin and the bite quickly excited him. "Now was that any way to treat your master?" he growled ignoring his growing need as a sudden idea struck him.

The mortician roughly flipped the redhead in the casket, moving the dress so as to expose the huge bow of the thong and the redhead's bare rear. "W-what…" the redhead whimpered before he noticed the object the undertaker had once again seemingly produced out of nowhere. The mortician smiled as he held a nylon cord, he straightened it and winked at the redhead who was obediently sticking out his bottom for the elder male.

"It seems you need to learn your place" Undertaker mock-scolded bringing the whip forward and making impact with the crimson shinigami's rear. "Ahhhh! Ahh-oh~" the redhead gasped his back arching in what seemed like ecstasy. The embalmer smiled and brought it down again making Grell writhe and moan beneath the new-found tool. He continued this a few more times getting new reactions from the redhead each time, each more interesting and arousing than the rest.

"Ooh Undertaker! You ravage me so!" the redhead exclaimed as the mortician carelessly discarded the thing and moved to his lover kissing the redhead's bare shoulder. "How can I not, when you react so wonderfully?" he purred flipping the redhead again and placing him so that he was not receiving any discomfort from the now sure to be tender area. "And now… the _real_ punishment can begin" Undertaker mused snapping the thong against the redhead's thigh teasingly.

After a shuffling of clothes and an exchange of moans, groans, and partial blushes the retired (and now partially naked) shinigami shifted the smaller so that he had his legs wrapped around his waist, his heels digging into his back a bit and the thong hanging neglected from the redhead's right ankle. Undertaker grinned and looked at the redhead expectantly "may I?" he asked taking Grell's hand in his and taking three digits into his mouth. The redhead writhed and moaned as the man suckled and used his experienced tongue to wrap around the fingers coating them thoroughly. Finally the digits were extracted and the undertaker smiled seductively at the redhead.

"I trust you know what to do from here" he urged making the redhead blush as he finally realized just what the undertaker was implying. "I… I'm not doing that! I-It's so… rude!" Grell complained a heavy blush covering his face. The mortician chuckled "would you rather we do this dry? I think even _that_ would be much too severe for you love" he reasoned making Grell sigh.

"Here... allow me" the undertaker stated taking the redhead's hand in his once more and moving each to a more southern part of the redhead. The feminine male blushed profusely as her entered the first digit himself, but soon his looks relaxed as the undertaker guided his hand for him making him moan. Another was added and again the mortician assisted in preparing this lover listening to each mewl, moan, and gasp the redhead let out, memorizing each spot he came across that made the male's spine arch or make the smaller mutter things like "right there" and "good" and "hit there again" as he moaned in ecstasy.

Finally…_ finally_ each digit was extracted making the redhead whine a bit before he felt something he considered to be _much_ better pressing at his entrance. "Are you ready to beg forgiveness?" Undertaker inquired pushing in a bit more. "Ahh… y-yes, my Undertaker!" he gasped as the man thrusted roughly into him making his spine arc at an angle he didn't think was possible.

"Are you sorry little one?" Undertaker growled pulling out almost all the way and thrusting back in quickly hitting the redhead's prostate dead-on. "Y-Yes!" the shinigami cried in more ecstasy than repent. "Yes? Yes who?" the retired death god inquired thrusting into the redhead again making sure to hit that spot each time.

"Y-yes! Ah… yes… my... mmm… m-my" the redhead struggled turning his face away from the elder. The undertaker gripped the male's chin turning him back to face him "don't look away from me, I am to always see your face, is that clear?" he scolded making the redhead shut his eyes tightly. "y-yes… my master" he more moaned than stated. "Very good" the undertaker appraised reaching in between them "as your reward…" he trailed off and began stroking the redhead rapidly to match his thrusts.

"Ah-ah U-Un, Under…" Grell struggled as he felt himself growing close. "p-pardon?" the tormentor teased, feeling himself growing close as well. "Ah… my... my… _my_…. _My undertaker!"_ the younger shinigami yelled as he coated both his and the undertaker's chest with cum. With the tightening of Grell's entrance around him the undertaker found himself coming shortly after the crimson death god, completely filling the tight entrance with his seed.

Both rested for a bit trying to catch their breath before the mortician shifted and pulled out of Grell. He helped the redhead to stand and untied his arms helping to move the dress back into place so the redhead wouldn't get cold. "Well Grell, you dealt with your punishment very well, I'm impressed" the undertaker said a slight chuckle closing his sentence. He reached up and stroked the red tresses affectionately making Grell smile tiredly.

"So... are you going to behave from now on?" he asked taking a place beside the redhead in the coffin and allowing him to rest his head on his ashen chest. "Hmmm… maybe~" the red reaper answered snuggling into the crook of the mortician's neck. The elder man smiled at this "that's exactly what I wanted to hear" he mused closing the lid on the two of them as each planned made plans; one planned his crimes and other punishments.


End file.
